FP - August, 2397
This page chronicles posts #8241-8360 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2397. *FP - July, 2397 *FP - September, 2397 Earth Plots First Week In Ireland, HEIDI THAY is woken up when ABBOTT THAY starts to have night terrors. Used to her son having these, she comforts him before they have a mother-son chat in the kitchen about Samantha. Second Week BENJAMIN WOLFE is getting ready for a wedding with his ex-fiance Claire Vichy, when ELLI DHAJA calls to catch up. But, seeing the girl answering the communication gives Elli a jealous flare before overcoming it with her determined maturity. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE visits the Thay house to see ABBOTT THAY for dinner. They hang out in her room and we see Abbott starting to have a little crush, but he explains he would never pressure her. UNA-KORAN JATAR tells ANNA-ALEENA THAY that they may not be able to hang out as much in the next month because his parents were coming in hopes of keeping the family together. She is disappointed, but they start to make up for lost time! NOAH ALMIN is now on Earth to get revenge against JATAR for blowing the lid on Winston. JATAR and ANNA are out shopping when the Bajoran meets with Noah who is posing as a fellow journalist. Drugging Jatar’s drink, Noah finds it amusing when Anna takes a sip and then leaves. Jatar succumbs to the effects and beams home, thinking he is sick. Third Week ANNA-ALEENA THAY is feeling the effects of slipped drugs in her system when she goes to the movie theatre with ABBOTT THAY. Her brother is concerned for her and escorts her home where she collapses. N’LANI UNA is bored at home and goes to see HAYDEN LIU at Amity’s house. There, she confesses to him that she is three months pregnant with his son! In the meantime, UNA-KORAN JATAR makes it home, collapsing on the porch, but NOAH ALMIN comes to get him. Stabbing the Bajoran on the couch, Noah confesses he was the one to rape Lauren then leaves Jatar for dead. But, N’LANI comes home from the Liu’s and interrupts him, prompting Noah to tie her up and leave quickly. HAYDEN is concerned when N’LANI doesn’t come back quickly and goes to the Una house to find her and JATAR unconscious. Calling the doctors, they all go to the hospital where CATHASACH UNA and KATAL UNA arrive in a panic. Waiting on news of Jatar, the parents are shocked to learn that N’lani is pregnant! ANNA wakes up in the hospital with DENORIAN THAY by her side. He attempts to fill her in on what he knows, as well as dropping the bad news about Jatar in the hospital. JATAR is finally awake and ANNA is permitted to see him, the two talking about how they feel the events unfolded. For the first time, the couple tell each other their love! Taking a break from the drama, ABBOTT and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE go camping with ANDRUS ELBRUNNE. They have some fun time swimming in the water, playing around, and having a bit more tension between the two. Fourth Week CATHSACH UNA is still having trouble processing that his daughter is pregnant. N’LANI UNA seems optimistic, stating that her and Hayden will get married once she is 18 and that the baby will have Cathasach as a middle name. SOLIS CASSICA is in London, England with POLREN on their vacation. Stealing some time on her own, she is shocked to see NOAH ALMIN there. He attempts to seduce her again, but is interrupted by daddy! ABBOTT THAY, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE are winding down their camping trip before school starts. Andrus leaves them alone and Abbott finally gets the guts to ask Samantha to date him, the couple sharing their first kiss. Cardassia Plots Fourth Week AARIX DAMAR is at a loss over what to do with Zeteri Indus. Instead of giving up, he seeks advice with CORAT DAMAR. His father tells him to get over it and just have sex with the girl if it’ll shut her up. ZETERI INDUS has the same feelings about Aarix and speaks with her mother ASHTA to get a better idea of things. Ashta is hesitant to let hr daughter give everything up, but Zeteri makes the plan to have Aarix be the one to call it off. CELAR BERN has some ideas up his sleeve for spring break and tells LANA DAMAR that he wants to take her on a vacation. LANA is more than excited, going home and inquiring with QUESTA if she can go, but the mother says she can only go if Aarix/Zeteri go as well to keep the couples in check. Bajor Plots First Week SOLIS CASSICA gets back late after a night of partying and is caught by her father SOLIS POLREN. They get into an argument where she accuses him of picking favourites between her and Tara. The next day, CASSICA is still angry and goes to see NOAH ALMIN at his house. The boy is high and is more than an enabler with Cassica, getting her doped up on hard drugs before taking advantage. ZAYN VONDREHL is on a morning run when he spots CASSICA’s nude form dumped in an alley. He saves her, POLREN shocked to learn she was drugged and raped. SOLIS BRIN arrives with POLREN and the two talk to CASSICA about her condition, the father taking her home and forging a new bond with her, as well as planning a trip together. NOAH then goes to DS9 and meets with LAUREN UNA who he knew from her perverted manager Winston. He gets sticky fingers and decides to drug her too. Later, KATAL UNA finds out about her daughter and has to tell her husband, CATHSACH UNA that Lauren is in the infirmary. Second Week ZAYN VONDREHL gets nervous when SOLIS TARA is late from work. When she arrives, he is pleased to see that she isn’t the latest victim of the serial rapist but just helping out on a farm. EBEN DORR starts to get nervous about his daughters protection and tells SOLIS NERYS DORR to always wear a special bracelet that will beam her out of trouble. She is hesitant but agrees putting him at ease. Deep Space Nine Plots Third Week EBEN DORR looks for a mentor for Nerys, finding one in MARGIANNE SAVOI-EITREIH’SEV’K. As an art teacher, she offers to mentor Nerys in exchange for the girl to babysit the woman’s twin boys. With this new news, EBEN explains to SOLIS NERYS DORR about the mentor. She is somewhat excited and even gets into a project with her dad. SOLIS TARA is walking home from her clinic when she is followed by a man named Trenton Campbell. She is attacked, but rescued in time by her brother SOLIS TERIN. They call ZAYN VONDREHL and the doctor comes as soon as she can. Security is called, T’POK responding under the guise that this is the serial rapist they have been looking for. TARA and ZAYN head to the station where she is fixed up. MARIAME LOMAX-ALMIN is back from her vacation and hit with bad news as T’POK tells her the suspected serial rapist had access to her pharmaceutical book and she was questioned about the whereabouts of her son Noah. Romulan Plots First Week KHOAL S’HARIEN is outraged that JI’VARA S’HARIEN is having her suitor over for dinner. He smacks her in the face and tells her off before destroying her music room while she dismisses the suitor and goes off to her room to cry. Second Week THREE S’HARIEN brings up her children’s odd behaviour to KEHAL S’HARIEN in hopes that he would know what is going on. The Praetor mentions his concerns for Khoal in general and his warmongering ways. Third Week JI’VARA S’HARIEN continues to see suitors here and there but has lost interest now KHOAL S’HARIEN is angry with her. Asking her brothers advice, he tells her that the suitor business is foolish and in an attempt to make up to him agrees to tell her father she is not interested. Fourth Week JI’VARA S’HARIEN is in much better spirits after making up with her brother, KHOAL S’HARIEN. She tells her parents, KEHAL S’HARIEN and THREE S’HARIEN that she is going to a friends, while her sister ARRENHE S’HARIEN makes comments back and forth. Kehal and Khoal show some contention brew that could lead to bad politics later on. #08 August, 2397 2397 #08 2397 #08